My Big Fat Dhampir Wedding
by That One Random Chick
Summary: Set years after Last Sacrifice. Rose Hathaway is happy with the simple life she leads with long term boyfriend Dimitri Belikov. But now with a wedding on the way-A wedding which Rose feels is unnecessary-life will set new tests on Rose and everyone around her. But planning a wedding can't be that hard. Right? ...Inspired by the movie My Big Fat Greek Wedding.
1. Chapter 1

"Can you believe it?" Laughed the mistress of some royal that was kissing up to Lissa as she finished telling a story of how a non royal tried hitting on her. Lissa just smiled politely and offered her comments throughout the conversation. The mistress had a long blood red gown complimented with jewels bigger than my thumb. Lissa wore a long gown the color of champagne. Her only jewelry was the wedding ring she had attained with Christian six months ago. The only thing that screamed queen was her crown, which sat on top of her head overcasting her golden hair.

Other royals socializing in the room wore similar attires as they sat back sipping their 1956 wine (some mixed with blood to give it flavor) and had the same mindless chatter the mistress was having with Lissa. I could see Christian sitting to the left of Lissa trying to stifle a yawn. He didn't succeed and now it was my turn to stifle a chuckle.

Meanwhile, I stood against the wall in black trousers and a button down white shirt—the uniform for guardians. The only thing that distinguished me from most of the other guardians in the room was my red collar which marked me as a royal guardian. Dimitri, who stood opposite the wall I was, keeping a far eye on Lissa and Christian, was one of the few privileged ones with the red collar. When Lissa and Christian married he automatically received the same privileges Lissa did which promoted Dimitri to a royal guardian. Lord Ozera was now King Ozera. The Dragomirs and Ozeras were back at the top of the food chain as it was decades ago.

Christian comes from a family that is look down upon and with his aunt's execution things weren't easier. The relationship of Christian and Lissa was a bit acceptive at first once Lissa was crowned queen. Everyone believed it was just a childish romance that would end in no time. But when they decided to marry some couldn't help but voice their opinions. Lissa and Christian won them over, but when you're the queen you kind of have that power. And a little 'persuasion' from Lissa didn't have hurt either.

I caught Dimitri eyes from the other side of the run. He winked and I returned the gesture with a secluded smile. It was a small game we always played when we guarded together. Guardians are supposed to be there without really being there. In a way we're just statues that decorate the room. Once it starts getting boring our gazes meet and we try to telepathically send messages.

I pointed with me eyes down to the royal mistress—who was now bragging about the new home in Europe she had acquired—and rolled my eyes. I saw the corner of Dimitri's lips turn up into what would be a smile in any other situation.

At this point I was getting tired. I rather be out in the battle field fighting Strigoi and actually making a difference than watching a bunch of snobby royals inhale caviar by the pound. This was the part about guarding that I hated the most. Nothing killed me more than standing at attention for hours. But it could be worse. I could be filing papers, which is my personal hell.

Dimitri seemed to notice my distress and pointed with his eyes to the old grandfather clock that stood polished to my right. It read 0727 hours. Three more minutes and mine and Dimitri's shift would be over. Finally the guardians from the next shift came and tapped us out.

"I'll see you tomorrow Liss," I told Lissa as she waved at me before I slightly, and discreetly from other's eyes, smacked Christian on the head. My show of affection towards him.

"Go to hell, Rose," he muttered trying to unsuccessfully hit me back. His show of affection towards me.

"I'll see you there," I replied. "We'll be hell mates." By his facial expression, the last thing he wanted to do was spend eternity with me. Lissa just sighed before another royal, to the mistress's dismay, pulled Lissa away.

I met Dimitri and we walked together towards my apartment which was located close the queen's wing. It was only to keep close so I could protect Lissa and not for my enjoyment but it was still better than my dorm room at St. Vladimir's or the last room I was given at the court. This I wouldn't consider a room. It was more like a large apartment or a small home. Dimitri's wasn't too far off either— two doors away actually—and we spent almost every night together.

We had discussed moving in together many times but we never got around to doing it.

While walking we kept a safe distance. It was a bit of an unspoken rule. While in public, and especially in guardian uniform, we did nothing more than a hug or hold hands if we were in civilian clothing. That didn't stop us though the one day we went jogging through the woods and steered of the trail. Or that one time in a storage closet that was used for storing stakes and other weapons.

When we reached my apartment and opened the other I quickly flopped face down on the couch.

"Tired?" Asked Dimitri as I heard him close the door and lock it.

I just muttered gibberish into the couch.

"It was only two hours of standing."

I looked at him in disbelief. He just laughed.

"Come on," he said trying to pull me off the couch. "We were going for a workout after that."

"I don't want to," I whined childishly clutching on to the couch.

"Yes you do." He slapped my ass and I was quickly awake.

"Well Comrade. I didn't know _that_ was the type of exercise you were referring to."

He laughed and kissed me on the lips. I turned my body to face his and pushed him down until he was laying on top of me as we deepened the kiss.

My legs wrapped around him as I pulled him closer to me. My body wanting to feel more of him and by the response I was feeling from between his legs his body felt the same need as mine.

He started trailing kisses down my collar bone. He removed my shirt— almost ripping one of the buttons off —and unhooked my ivory bra, which I didn't realize how much it had bothered me until it was off, and continued his search down my body. My trousers soon come off as well. Then just as I thought he was going to remove my underwear he got up leaving me baffled. But I was not disappointed since he carried me up into the bedroom.

He laid me down on the bed and we continued. I removed his shirt and stifled a moan.

All of a sudden he stopped again and got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" He reached for my gym bag that laid on the corner of the room near the door. He opened it and took out my black sports bra, black tank top, and black and white running shorts. He threw them at the bed next to me.

"I told you we were going to exercise. You just needed a little help on removing your clothes but I think you can take it from here. I'll meet you outside in five minutes."

I stared straight ahead in disbelief. Leaving me like this was completely cruel of him. How were we suppose to spar when all I could think of was a more fun way of sparring.

_You will pay for this Belikov, _I thought as I started getting dressed. After I finished tying my shoes he was already outside my door dressed and waiting. I looked at him with the deathliest look I could master. He just chuckled.

"You are going to pay for this," I said in a monotone voice.

"Promise?" He slapped my ass again as I started walking ahead of him. I just glared back at him. "It was the only way to get you of the couch. It worked." He laughed this time. I couldn't help but smile a bit.

We ended up jogging in the woods. I don't think we could've sparred after what had just happened either way. The trail we took was a bit steep but it was more fun than running around in a track. Dimitri and I had developed a routine in our exercises and it was that one day I would pick the music and the next day he would. Today it was his turn.

Bon Jovi played _Bad Medicine_ from his mp3's speaker as we kept an easy pace. I had grown to like some of Dimitri's music and Bon Jovi was one of them. I rolled my eyes as _Wanted Dead or Alive _started playing. I was okay with the music but I still didn't understand his obsession with old western books.

When we got back we showered together and he paid back for what he had done earlier in the day. Multiple times. All night long. In all sorts of way.

"I told you this was exercise," I said at one point as we rested noticing how out of breath we were and how much we were sweating.

"That was only a warm up, Roza."

Indeed it was compared to the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: So this is my first story here. Its an idea that's been on my head for a while and I finally sat down to write it down. I'm currently working on the next chapter and would greatly appreciate reviews to know if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the sun was just setting casting an orange glow in the sky and the vampire day was ready to begin. After rummaging my hand looking for Dimitri I realized he wasn't in bed. However, I could hear rummaging through the kitchen. Most likely making coffee.

It was one of those mornings where I didn't wake up by beating the alarm clock into a pile of debris. I just laid there in bed clutching unto Dimitri's pillow.

I was beginning to drift back to sleep when I heard the door of the bedroom open followed by smell of coffee. I groggily looked to find Dimitri placing the coffee by my nightstand. He was dressed in black pajama pants and had stubble on his cheek.

"I'm going to go get dressed," he said. "I'll be back in thirty minutes."

He kissed my forehead and headed out the door.

Once I heard the front door lock I sat up in my bed and stretched. I took a sip of the coffee but it was still scorching hot. So I placed it down and headed off to the bathroom to get dressed as I waited for it to cool down.

A while later Dimitri came over. The day was uneventful but relaxing. All we did was lie in the couch all day cuddled up watching TV. There was nothing exciting going on. Which is why I was startled when Dimitri spoke.

"So," he said suddenly, "I've been thinking…"

I smiled. "Good for you."

He smirked seemingly exasperated.

"Will you marry me," he blurted out all of sudden. My body stiffened immediately. After a few seconds I just smiled.

"Very funny, Comrade," I said indifferently and turned my attention back to the movie.

"I'm serious, Rose," he said quietly. I didn't respond. I just focused on Johnny Depp as he sang about revenge while easily slitting the throats of men open as if their throats were made off butter. I wish Strigoi killing was that easy.

"Lets not talk about this now," I finally said.

Dimitri sighed heavily. "Well, you know where to find me if you finally want to talk."

He got off the couch and headed out the door. I didn't run after him.

The thing is that I knew he was actually serious from the first moment he mentioned it. Marriage was a thing he had been pushing since the beginning of our relationship. Even though at beginning it was subtly mentioned. A topic we would quickly forget and move on with our lives. But as time progressed he began to be serious about it.

I once told him after I turned twenty. Right now I'm twenty-two and Dimitri had just turned twenty-nine.

It's not that I don't love Dimitri or that I wouldn't love to be his wife. It's just that I see no point in it. Why would I want walk down an aisle with a white dress that makes me look like a marshmallow while guests and others speculate and critique me.

In another life I would have gladly have accepted Dimitri's proposal. I would jump up with glee and run and tell everyone…

But we're both dhampirs. We're guardians, on top of that. And not just normal guardians; we're guardians to the queen and king of the Moroi world.

Dhampir relationships are normally acceptable. But only acceptable in the belief that it is only a fling and that eventually the two dhampirs will break up and focus only on their job at protecting Moroi. Marriage is definitely out of the question.

Though I have every intention of being with Dimitri for the rest of my life I just can't face a wedding and all the social innuendos that comes with that.

Still… it would be nice to be his wife. The term "girlfriend" makes me feel like we're teenagers. And it would make Dimitri happy. Maybe a small quick wedding wouldn't hurt.

I stopped paying attention to the movie and finally turned off the TV and headed off to bed.

The next day I got the courage to finally talk to Dimitri.

"How about a private wedding?" I mentioned as we walked to the gym.

"How private?" he asked.

"You, me, and a priest."

He chuckled "No. You, me, a priest, _and_ our families and friends."

I thought about Abe and my mother at my wedding. "You, me, a priest, and only your family."

I knew Dimitri's siblings were exited at the thought of us getting married. Every time I spoke with them they always asked when there was going to be a wedding.

Dimitri stopped walking suddenly and pulled me over.

"Does that mean yes?" he asked.

"It means…maybe," I responded slowly. "I'm willing to negotiate."

* * *

**I know, I know, I'm slow at updating. I won't promise a quick update ever. But, if you would still like an explanation: I'm a high school Junior currently dealing with things such as SATs (just got my scores back. It was a 1530! Going to retake it though), college entrance, financial aid, military entrance, AP classes, after school activities, etc. I was able to update today because I'm in Spring Break (thank God!).**


End file.
